Olympic Ring
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Robin Locksley is an Olympic volleyball player at the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics. Regina Mills is a figure skater going for gold at the next Winter Olympics. More than one flame will be lit.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. Appreciate you so much. So I was watching the Olympics, and have always enjoyed beach volleyball, especially watching a certain bald headed volleyball player ;) and the idea hit me of how to try another story for Robin and Regina. Now some of this will follow the real events of the recent Olympics, some may change just a tad. So I hope you enjoy reading this one.)**_

Regina Mills was walking back towards the athlete's village, she had to hurry up and change and go back to the Olympic Aquatics Center. Today's events had been jammed packed with David having to make his qualifications in the 200 meter individual medley, along with the 200 meter fly. She loved her best and oldest friend to bits, but after starting off at eight this morning for qualifications then going to his events where he won a bronze and a silver, she was exhausted.

These games in Rio were a set up for what she would experience a little when her time came in PYEONGCHANG, South Korea. Where she and her partner Daniel Colter were going to be competing in the pairs figure skating. They had just won the world championships, earlier this year and were the odds on favorite to repeat all the way to the next winter Olympics. It wasn't going to be an easy task as the Russians, and the Canadian pair were sure to be stiff competition.

She knew her coach didn't like her taking off like this, to come to Rio, but she wanted to be here an to be able to experience this not just for herself but for her friend as well. Her mother didn't like it either, as Cora Mills was a control freak when it came to controlling Regina's life.

She was almost to the apartments when she cut around the corner and literally ran into a brick wall.

Except it wasn't a brick wall, it was a human wall.

A man. A very attractive man.

And if not for his quick reflexes she would have fallen backwards.

"Whoa there," the man said, his English accent thick, as he had grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

Regina stood there in shock as she looked at him, really looked at him. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going."

"No worries, milady," the man said as he continued to hold her by her shoulders, his blue eyes were locked on her face as if he was studying every inch of her face.

"I...thank you," Regina said as the man continued to stare at her. "I better get going, don't want to be late."

"Right," he said as he let go of her shoulders. "Where are you heading to?"

"The Aquatics Center, my friend is competing tonight," Regina answered as she started towards the stairs.

"Maybe, I'll see you around then," he said as she turned around to look at him.

She smiled lightly as she said, "Maybe." She then turned back and made her way upstairs. She changed quickly and hurried over to the Aquatics Center. She arrived just in time to see David take his stance in ready for the 200 meter fly. The venue was packed as it often was for the swimming events. She took her seat, but stood up during the race as David swam really well, but was out touched for a medal. She clapped and gave him a smile and a hug as he then walked passed her heading to the back.

She thought of how he still had a chance of getting a medal in the 200 meter individual medley. The USA's team for that race was well equipped to win the race. David was eight years older than her, and she had always looked to him as an older brother. Their families had always been close and she had often followed David around like an annoying little sister could.

She waited for David and the others to come out from the dressing room, as soon as she saw him, she ran into his arms, "You did well. Knocked three seconds off your time."

"Still lost," David said as he started walking with her, his arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the taxi.

"You can't win them all," Regina reminded him.

"Tell that to superman," David said as he nodded over at Phelps.

"He doesn't win everything either, he wins a lot granted," Regina said. "But he's human just like you are."

"Nolan!" a voice called out.

"Booth!" David called out as the two men shook hands.

"So we on for tonight?" August asked.

"Of course," David answered.

"Awesome," August said, as he then looked at Regina. "Always a pleasure to be around you, beautiful." He brought her into his arms and gave her a huge hug.

"Always the charmer," Regina said as she kissed his cheek, and then smiled as David put his cheek out and a finger at it.

"Both of you," Regina said as she gave him a quick kiss as well.

"Alright, let's turn this town upside down," August said as the three friends headed out into the night life of Rio.

In another part of Rio, at Copacabana Beach, Robin Locksley and his partner Killian Jones were getting ready for their match tonight in men's beach volleyball. They were on schedule tonight to play against a strong Italian team. Robin was well known for being a great defensive player, had won that aware alone for the last three years in a row. And as good as his defense was, his offense was just as equally impressive. He had also won numerous awards such as Best Attacker, Best Hitter. When he aimed, he always hit his target. Thus he had earned the nickname the "Lucky Arrow."

"You seem distracted," Killian said as he sat down beside his partner.

"Sorry, about that," Robin said as he admitted to himself that he was distracted.

Distracted by her!

Ever since he had run into her, quite literally, he couldn't seem to get his mind off of her. Not even when he had an important match tonight. He kicked himself as he thought of how he had not even gotten her name, he knew nothing about her.

Nothing except how stunning she was.

Her eyes were so full of warmth and feeling. They reminded him of the sweetest chocolates.

Her hair was so shiny and full of life, so dark and so silky, he had wanted to run his hands through it. To caress it.

Her smile was so full, it could easily lighten up one's day, that no matter what her smile is that ray of hope that can blossom even a withered flower.

He wondered what those lips would taste like under his own. He wondered what she would feel like in his arms, in a passionate embrace as he kissed her. For a split second he had almost lowered his head to find out what those lips would taste like. He snapped out of it and knew he had to have been enthralled by her, because of his instant reaction to her.

"I ran into someone earlier, and have been a little distracted ever since," Robin admitted to his friend.

"She must have made such an impression on you then," Killian said, "as I have never seen you acting like this."

"I never thought I would either," Robin said. "But I guess it's my luck as I was do awestruck, I didn't even get her name."

They were in the back of the dressing room, the television was on and Robin happened to look up and saw the woman of his desire on the screen being hugged by one of the United States lead swimmers. He didn't know why, but he felt a huge wave of jealously sweep over him at seeing her in another man's arms. And to see who it was, didn't help at all.

David Nolan, a well known bad boy of the swimming league.

She had said earlier, it was a friend of hers she was going to watch. Was this who she was talking about?

"That's her!" Robin said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the television.

"You know her?" another one of the volleyball players asked.

"Who is she?" Robin asked. "Please, her name."

"She's Regina Mills, she's a figure skater along with her partner," the man answered.

"Regina," Robin said her name, let it roll of his tongue. It suited her, her name.

"You know her?" the man asked.

"I ran into her," Robin answered, "is she with Nolan?"

"No, they are rumored to be close friends," the man answered.

"How close?" Robin asked. If Regina was involved with Nolan, then he would have to respect them both.

"Literally just friends," the man answered. He had no idea how his words had helped Robin's mind.

"You said she was a figure skater?" Robin asked.

"Yes, her and her partner are going for the gold in the next Olympics," the man answered.

"How do you know so much about the lass?" Killian asked as he came up to them.

"My sister follows her, she's a huge fan of theirs," the man explained to them both.

"Wait a minute, you say she's going for a medal in the next winter Olympics, then why is she here?" Killian asked.

"She always comes to David's big events, and the Olympics is the biggest," the man explained.

"So she should be at all the swimming events?" Robin asked.

"Mostly," the man said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

"Good luck tonight," the man said as they shook hands.

„There, now you know who she is," Killian said.

"Indeed," Robin said.

"Okay, so after our match, we'll come up with a game plan to see about your meeting with the lovely lady Regina," Killian said.

"Let's go kick some Italian Stallions," Robin said as they made their way out towards the entrance to the court.

Robin's predictions came true as they won their match that night, and afterwards they headed back to their apartments in the athletes village. Robin went to the apartment where she had been heading towards, but no one answered. He then spent some time looking around for Regina but didn't see her, as he gave up and headed back to his apartment, where Killian and him started coming up with ideas for finding Regina.

Killian said he was going out for a minute, and would return soon.

While Killian was gone, Robin started to google Regina Mills on his phone. She was everything and then some. She was elegant, classy and an amazing figure skater, along with her partner. She was fantastic on and off the ice, as she interviewed like a Queen. Robin watched as she was lifted and thrown into jump after jump. He had to admit that he held his breath as he watched her being picked up into lifts and jumps.

"So any luck?" Killian asked as he walked in.

"No, I went by the building where I had last seen her, but she wasn't there," Robin said.

"I heard that Nolan and his friends throw a party at their place almost every night, except tonight I heard that Nolan, Booth and a certain lady were in town, at a certain night club," Killian said.

"Is that a fact?" Robin asked.

Killian smiled as he answered, "Indeed."

"So which club?" Robin asked.

"Lapa," Killian answered.

Robin smiled as he remembered they had been there the night before, and knew the place quite well.

"So what are we waiting for?" Robin asked.

"After you," Killian said as they headed out in search of Robin's...lady.

 _ **(A/N-I've made an account on Twitter just for fics, not the show. I will post sneak peaks into projects I'm working on. No drama just a place to enjoy fics, save it for DMs please. It's atMyFicsAndMore)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thank you Bekki for being a beta for this story. I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed bouncing ideas off you and seeing your reaction.#LSQ. And I want to thank all those who read, follow, fav and especially review. I appreciate the reviews as I for one know how hard it is to know what to say. So I do thank you greatly!

* * *

Killian and Robin arrived at Lapa's shortly after, as soon as they walked in Robin started scanning the crowd for the lovely Regina. He was having a hard time of looking for her, because as soon as they had walked in they were surrounded by adoring females who wanted pictures with them. Finally, Killian was able to get most of them away so that Robin could continue his search.

It didn't take him long once he was near the dance floor, there she was, dancing with David Nolan.

 _She was a free spirit._

He watched as she danced and swayed her hips with Nolan. She stood out like a single slender poppy in a bouquet of white roses. She had on a pair of peep toe pumps with lace up ankle straps. She had on a dress that had a pleated bodice, it criss crossed over her chest, and revealed the V of her chest, just enough to show a hint of her breasts.

The dress cried _look at me._

Her red lips shouted _kiss me._

Her skin looked so soft, he could almost feel the texture against his palms and taste the smoothness of her throat under his lips. Everything about her made him think of strawberries.

As he watched, those lips curved into an evil sexy smile. An explosion of raw sexual heat burned through his body and the intensity of that reaction shocked him to his core. Her raw sex appeal jarred in the atmosphere of rigid restraint and Robin wondered how the other men in the club were not beating up Nolan to get to her.

"So what's the game plan?" Killian asked as he came back to Robin's side.

"I need to get her alone without Nolan there," Robin said.

"Ah, well let me see what I can do," Killian said as he went over to a group of women and then Robin watched as the women walked up to Nolan and distracted him as there were so many.

Robin watched as Regina smiled and made her way to one of the balconies of the club, over looking the city. Robin saw his chance and quickly took it.

He walked through the doors and saw her leaning up against the balcony rail as she had her head thrown back and enjoying the night air. He closed the doors behind him, blocking some of the music from the club out.

"You loose your groupies?" She asked as she turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Robin asked.

"I was, but it seems he has other ideas," Regina laughed softly.

"His loss," Robin said as he walked over to her, standing only inches from her.

"It that so?" Regina asked as she bit her lower lip gently, her action causing Robin to think all sort of thoughts. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you walk out and wanted to speak with you," Robin answered.

"Pretty brazen of you," Regina said.

"You don't get anywhere in life by holding yourself back," Robin said, his words reflecting his life in many ways. The way he played volleyball and the way he went at life. "Isn't that the way to be?"

"So when you see something you want, you go after it," Regina said.

Robin smiled and nodded, there was something about her, something that drew him towards her. It was hard to explain, but it almost felt like he knew her already, like they shared a past life together.

"So what do you want?" Regina asked, smiling as Robin smirked.

"How about a drink?" Robin asked.

Regina let out a laugh at him, then replied, "Well I don't normally drink, but I think I can make an exception since I ran into you."

"Then tell me what you would like to drink," Robin said with a smile. He couldn't believe his luck that she was agreeable to this.

"No." Regina said.

"No?" Robin asked, now he was confused by her sudden change. Was he coming on too fresh?

"I don't know you, so we can go to the bar together," Regina said.

"Fair enough," Robin said as he went to the door and opened it for her, she smiled as she slowly started to walk back into the club. The music was cranked back up as they made their way to the bar, once there Regina ordered her drink, as did Robin.

"So, I didn't catch your name," Regina said as they waited for their drinks.

"Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin answered as just then a woman came up to Robin.

"Can I please have a photo with you? I'm a huge fan," she said as Robin smiled at Regina before turning to the woman and nodding his head. After the picture was taken, she asked for a hug, which he gladly gave to her, causing her to squeal as she walked away. Their drinks arrived with Robin paying for them.

"Oh please Robin, can I have one photo as well?" another female asked, and another and another.

"Let me guess," Regina said as Robin turned back to her, raising his eyebrow at her, "Boy band?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Robin let out a chuckle at her guess of who he was, "No, I'm afraid that ship sailed a long time ago."

"So who are you then?" Regina asked as she tilted her head one way then the other to look at him, "You don't strike me an actor."

"No, I'm not an actor," Robin said as he continued to be fascinated by her.

"So I take it you're not a politician, as it seems you are liked," Regina said, "At least by the female sex but that isn't saying much."

"No, I would never get into politics," Robin commented.

"So, since you're in Rio right now, and seemed to be stared at and having strange women come up to you, I'm going to say you're an athlete competing in the Olympics then?" Regina asked.

Robin smirked at her way of putting her question to him, „That would be correct. Would you mind coming back out onto the balcony with me to have our drinks? It's a little loud in here."

They made their way back out onto the balcony. Regina was overly aware of the big warm man standing so close behind her she could feel the brush of his jeans against her backside every step she took. His hands had skimmed her shoulders as they had made their way back onto the balcony.

"You don't have to fidget with me, you look beautiful," Robin said, his breath brushing her chandelier earrings against her bare skin.

"Thanks," she said dryly. But she could hardly tell him the fidgets were all his doing.

Regina rested an arm against the railing as Robin did the same with them facing one another.

"And your name is Regina Mills, correct?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"And you're a figure skater," Robin commented, as if he didn't know already.

"You've done your homework," Regina said.

"Indeed, so why not tell me something about you that I don't know," Robin said as he took a swallow of his drink.

"Hmm, well how about the time I was dared to ice skate naked," Regina said as Robin choked on his drink.

"You took off your clothes and ice skated?" Robin asked.

The husky timbre of his voice gave her a pause before she cleared her throat and explained. "It was a few years ago, before the age of video cameras in cell phones," Regina said. She knew if that had ever been filmed, her career along with Daniel's would have ended.

The slightly haunted look in his eyes disappeared. "You like being dared to do something?"

"Occasionally," Regina answered.

"You were a daredevil," Robin said with a smirk.

"Hardly. I was the perfect child. Studious, polite, a pleaser. I took dance and ice skating lessons for years because Mother wanted me to, even though I had two left feet. In compensation, when I did have my moments, I made the most of them, usually in front of everyone who was around," Regina said.

"Regina, who is your new friend?" August asked as he walked out

"Oh, August Booth, this is Robin Locksley, Robin Locksley this is a dear friend of mine, August Booth," Regina introduced the two men.

"So how do you know Regina," August said as he shook Robin's hand.

"We...uh ran into one another earlier," Robin answered. He could tell the man was protective of Regina, but it didn't feel like the man had any other intentions other than just one of being friendly.

"Is that so?" August asked as the two men sized each other up.

"Go check on David, August," Regina said as August turned to look at Regina.

"Regina," August began.

"I'm fine, now run along like a good little puppet," Regina said as she walked up to August and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I'm intrigued by this guy already, plus he has a nice ass."

August chuckled as he gave her a smile and turned and walked off the balcony.

"Someone has a fan," Robin commented as she turned back to look at him.

"Sometimes," Regina said, she watched as he walked to stand only inches from her.

"He's just one of many, the bartender and practically every guy in the club think you look downright gorgeous. And you know what?" Robin asked as he put his mouth to her ear, his breath was on her skin again.

Regina was starting to feel so dizzy from the effects of his voice, skimming her ear she was amazed she had the ability to speak. "What?"

"They all have a point," Robin said. His imagination was working overtime, as he pictured her earlier words about skating naked, and as for her perfume...it had his nostrils flaring like a horse in heat every time she moved.

He remembered walking to the bar and back to the balcony, he had seen the way over a dozen men had been checking her out, and the look in their eyes was creating a red mist behind his.

He had moved closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders as they had walked back here. Her hair had spilled over his fingers, silky soft. His thumbs had rested against the back of her warm back. The fact that those other men with room keys burning holes in their pockets might consider his touch some kind of bran was their problem.

And possibly, he admitted, his.

"So how long are you in Rio for?" Robin asked, as this was only day one of the Olympics.

"For about two more weeks, then we're flying back," Regina answered.

"Back to training and all that fun stuff?" Robin asked.

"Exactly," Regina said.

They talked for a few more minutes until August came back out and told Regina they were heading back to the apartment, Robin offered to escort her back but she politely refused.

"I'm sorry, we came together and I really should go back with them," Regina said.

"Are you staying with them?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we've all known one another pretty much our whole lives," Regina answered.

"I see," Robin said, not wanting her to leave, but understanding that she had to. "When can I see you again?"

Regina smiled at his inquiry, "I'll see you around, I'm sure."

Robin smirked at her, his dimples apparent as he did so. He took out his phone and asked, "Can I get your number?"

"No," Regina answered.

"No?" Robin asked, he had thought things were going beautifully with them.

"But, I'll take yours," Regina said as she brought out her own phone and Robin smiled as he put himself in her contact list.

"Can I escort you back to your friends, milady?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you can," Regina answered as they started making their way back to the front of the club where David and August were surrounded by lots of women, who were taking photos of the two.

The crowd bumped and jostled. Then out of nowhere lumbered a guy carrying a tray of beers who looked as if he'd drunk a keg by himself already that night. Instinctively Robin slid an arm around Regina's slight waist and lifted her bodily to one side. She squeaked as she avoided having a cup of beer spilled over her in its entirety by about a hair's breath.

He found a space to the side and let her down slowly until her feet were on the floor. His breath came heavily. Then again, so did hers. Her chest lifting and falling, her lips slightly parted. A wisp of hair was stuck to her cheek. He casually swept the strand back into place, tucking it behind her ear. But there was nothing casual about the sudden burst of energy that coursed through his finger, as if he'd had an electric shock. Her eyes were locked on his, those oh so lovely dark eyes. He folded his fingers into his palm to keep them from reaching out and bringing her face towards his to kiss those oh so tempting lips of hers.

 _He pictured it now. Her skin glistening on the bed, her under him. Her thighs spread wide as he made love to her. Her tongue sliding between her lips as she moaned and groaned out the pleasure he was giving to her._

He'd never felt himself grow so hard so fast.

He couldn't help himself, he felt his head start to lower, and she didn't seem to be moving from him. He let his own tongue slip out as he was only inches from those lips...

"Regina!" David called out to her as she turned and waved at him.

"I better go," Regina said as she moved from him and started to make her way to her friends.

He watched her go, and was surprised when she turned back around, "Oh and Locksley, watch out for the Germans tomorrow in your match, especially Bockermann. He's a beast in the set, but should be no match for the Lucky Arrow." She laughed softly as she walked over to her friends, David took her hand and they walked out of the club.

Robin smiled as he realized she had always known who he really was. She knew who his opponent was tomorrow, she was definitely a woman after his own heart.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Killian standing there with a smile on his face. "So I take it things went well with the lass?"

"It went very well, Killian, very well indeed," Robin said as he hope that tomorrow he might have a certain fan in the stands watching his match.

 _Time would tell._

* * *

 _A/N-Can anyone guess who I based David's character off from the Rio Olympics?_

 _I have a twitter account just for my fics and such, if you would like to follow. I post sneaks into fics, and what I'm thinking of working on later on._

 _atMyFicsAndMore_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Thanks so much to Bekki for being a great friend and beta. Appreciate it so much boo. And I appreciate all those who read, review, follow and fav. I can't thank you enough.)**_

* * *

The next day, Robin and Killian had arrived for their match against the Germans. They were at their seats, drinking some water as they prepared for their match. Robin kept his eyes roaming the crowd as he looked for Regina. He hoped that she was here, watching him. When he had returned to his room last night, he had checked on Nolan's swimming schedule and saw that he had no races till later tonight when the men were competing in a relay. So he hoped that would have her free to come and see him play.

"Can't find her?" Killian asked beside him.

"Not yet," Robin answered as he continued to search the stands.

"She'll show," Killian assured him as Robin nodded.

"You two ready?" the referee asked as they both stood up.

"Let's do this," Killian said as they fist bumped, Robin grabbed his sunglasses, and as he was putting them on, he caught a glimpse of a woman making her way down the stairs to her seat. He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face upon seeing her at his match.

"Robin, let's go," Killian called out to him as Robin focused back on the match he was about to compete in.

Robin took his position as he was about to serve, he threw the ball over his head and hit it, sending it flying into the opponent's side.

Regina sat and watched the match, watched Robin. She watched the way he moved his body as he played, watched the way he used his arms and hands to block, set and spike the volleyball. She watched as the minutes passed, and the Rio sun beating down on his bare skin. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she watched how the sweat glistened his skin. She had put on a pair of sunglasses and a hat to hopefully not let people be able to recognize her. She wanted the focus on Robin, not her.

"He's hot isn't he?" a woman beside her whispered as she was fanning herself, and Regina suspected it had nothing to do with the weather.

"I'll say," Regina said as she continued to watch Robin play.

In the first set, in with Robin and Killian were leading 12-9, Robin used three straight kills, followed by excellent blocking by Killian to increase the lead to 16-9. Germany never recovered.

In the second set, with them ahead 12-10, Robin got the serve back for the Great Britain with a kill. Killian opened up a 4-0 scoring run with an ace to put Team Great Britain ahead 17-10.

As soon as the match ended, Robin started to make his way to the stands where Regina was now standing against a guard rail. As he neared her, a crowd came towards him, effectively separating them as they wanted his autograph. He smiled as he complied with their request and signed as many, and quickly as he could. He would look up to find her smiling at him, as he signed autograph after autograph. Finally the crowd lightened up and he walked over to her.

"Did you enjoy the match?" Robin asked.

"Very much so," Regina answered truthfully. She had enjoyed watching the match, but she had enjoyed watching _him_ , more.

"I'm glad you came to my match," Robin said as he had seemed to feel her gaze on him during the game.

"I was bored," Regina said with a laugh.

Robin smirked as he said, "Is that so? Well, if you're that bored, how about you spend the rest of the day with me?"

"What did you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"How about I meet you back at the village say, in one hour?" Robin asked.

"I'll be ready," Regina said.

"Bring a swimsuit," Robin said as Regina smiled as she turned to walk away, Robin watched the sway of her hips as she did so. "Oh, and Robin?"

Robin snapped his head up quickly to try to avoid being caught looking at her, "Yes?"

"Enjoy your ice bath," Regina said as she knew many athletes after competing endured ice baths to constrict blood vessels, flush waste products and reduce swelling and tissue breakdown. She could feel his eyes on her backside as she walked, and a part of her, a big part of her was enjoying him watching her walk away.

Robin hated ice baths after awhile, but he did head back to the center where volleyball players cooled down after their matches. Pretty soon, he was on his way back to the village, and after a quick change of clothes he was making his way down the stairs, simply to find Regina standing there waiting on him.

"You been waiting long?" Robin asked.

"Nope," Regina answered. "Are you ready?"

"For you? Always," Robin answered.

"So where are we going?" Regina asked as Robin walked up to her.

"It's a surprise," Robin said as he took her hand and walked them to a waiting jeep.

Regina wondered what was in store. She had her swimsuit on beneath a pair of denim shorts and a cotton T-shirt, and she had on a pair of flip flops.

Twenty minutes later they were in a tropical rainforest and began their walk, as they did she was enjoying herself. She felt free being out here, with just Robin. No outside world, no one else to interrupt them. She didn't know why, but she knew inside that she could trust Robin somehow. But while she felt this sensation with him, he also was having a way of putting her on edge. Something, no one had ever managed to make her feel before.

"Usually we would go with a special guide through here, but we'll dispense with that today," Robin informed her.

Meaning he wanted to keep her to himself, thought Regina. The trails went upwards, following a stream and as they walked Robin made sure she saw the papaya trees, the pineapples and bananas, all peeping out through the dense vegetation of this lush green rainforest.

It was a rare wonderland as far as Regina was concerned. She kept stopping and looking and exclaiming, especially when she thought she saw a parrot. And the longer they trudged the hotter she got. Perspiration poured freely, and she could have flung her arms around Robin when he produced cool drink from a rucksack on his back. "You're an angel."

Robin smiled as he said, "Not really." He thought of what her reaction might be should she know what his dreams were the night before of her.

They continued and eventually came upon some falls, "What do you think?" Robin asked with some satisfaction.

Regina looked up at the falls, and then down to where they cascaded into a rock pool. "I can't wait," she said with a wide smile, and began tearing off her T-shirt, and shorts, hopping from foot to foot as she kicked off her shoes. But her biggest surprise came when she entered the water.

"Robin?" she enquired, her eyes wide and questioning, "It's warm!"

He too had worn trunks beneath shorts and shirt, and it had been a race to see who'd get in first. Now he smiled at her surprised expression.

"It's fed by volcanic sulphur springs," he told her, "and the closest thing you'll ever get to a hot shower in the forest."

"It's wonderful," she exclaimed, finally feeling completely relaxed with him. "I wished you had told me what to expect."

"And spoil the surprise?" Robin asked.

She turned her face up to the water and let it pour over her. "It's like we're the only two people in the world," she said. And surprisingly she didn't mind. She didn't feel in the least intimidated by him. "This is such a magical place, Robin, I'm so glad you brought me here."

"I thought you'd like it. It's an experience not to be missed. I always come whenever I come to Rio," Robin explained.

"Alone?" Regina asked.

His lips twisted wryly, "Sometimes, I was going to bring a lady friend one day, but after she realized she would get her hair wet, she refused to come. Needless to say the relationship didn't last. I can't stand women who fuss over their appearance to that extent."

"It's probably because she didn't want you to see her hair in a mess," Regina said with a smile, "We women have our pride, you know."

"There's nothing more beautiful than a woman's hair when it's hanging soaking wet over her shoulders, showering her body with diamond like droplets of water, I like your long hair," Robin said.

"I was just thinking of cutting it again," Regina said.

"If you were mine, I would want you to grow it long," Robin said.

"Is that so?" she asked as she liked to tease him.

"Indeed. To have a woman with her hair wet, as she makes love to you, is a huge turn on," Robin said as he looked down at her long and hard, and for a few seconds, Regina thought he might be about to kiss her, but instead he stepped out of the falls and sat on a rock at the edge of the pool.

"Have you had enough?" Regina asked.

"We're about to have company," he told her. "I can hear people making their way up."

Other people started to approach the falls, and Regina had to admit that she was disappointed that their few minutes idyll was coming to an end. She joined him on the rocks, and watched other enjoying the falls. He opened his rucksack again, and brought out a pair of glasses with some wine for them, along with a blanket.

"What shall we toast to?" Robin asked.

"To nature," Regina said as they both turned to look at the falls, "human nature as well. It's quite entertaining to watch the human body...perform."

Robin smiled as he spoke, "I've never met someone with such self confidence that they could walk into any town, any time and know they could make it," Robin said, "I envy you."

"Wow, that's a kind of line a guy typically uses to try to get me into bed," Regina said as she took a sip of the wine.

"So what do you think?" Robin asked.

"It's red," Regina answered.

"So what else does it for you, besides, volleyball, wine and...me?" Regina asked as Robin chuckled.

"If I could...I see the sunset every day, I would die a happy man. I know money won't make me a happy man. I want to work hard, and earn what I get, and appreciate my hard work," Robin said.

"Like lunch with a beautiful woman," Regina said, as she waved her wine glass at him as she smiled, "so go on."

Robin laughed as he continued, "I love the way the world brightens around you when you smile."

"And then?" Regina asked.

"Two weeks ago, I had a plan on my future," Robin said. "I could change my plans, for you. And I've never done that for anyone." After he finished he stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she looked up at him.

"I can't make a speech like that, and not make an exit," Robin said as he took her right hand and kissed it lightly with his lips.

Regina watched him walk away, and heard a woman's voice behind her whisper, "He's a keeper hun, don't let him get away."

Regina chuckled as she got up and started to follow Robin to where another waterfall was, this one a little smaller than the others. He was in the water, letting the water, cascade over his glistening body. She waded into the water behind him, he seemed to know that she was there and turned back to face her. She lifted her eyes to his, and she felt herself being sucked into the deep, burning desire, felt the faint tremble of his body, her own senses responding, turning to liquid, making her afraid of her own vulnerability.

She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss, knowing that it was inevitable, and she was surprised to feel instead the touch of his fingertips across her face. So light, so gentle, so careful, tracing, feeling, maybe even committing it to memory.

It was the way a blind man might do it, she thought, and she stood still and silent and allowed him to 'read' her face.

When his exploring fingers found and touched her lips, desire began to make itself known. Desire, she realized now, she had been holding in check ever since she had been in his presence.

Her lips trembled and parted, and she was sorely tempted to moisten them with the tip of her tongue, to take his finger into her mouth, to suck, to press closer against him, to...

It was madness, sheer madness, and she made a tiny sound of protest.

"Shh," Robin said, soothingly. And began stroking her face again, while his other hand slid down the curve of her spine, slowly, slowly, as though he was counting each vertebra, settling finally on the small of her back.

Then, with his hand splayed, he gently pressed her even closer to him, so close that she could feel his desire, her own need fueled and growing as she moved helplessly against him.

Quite when his lips replaced his fingers she did not know. The feathering of her face was still the same, still designed to arouse. It was only when his mouth closed over hers that awareness hit her hard.

She took breaths of air in little quivering movements, her body shuddering, but with pleasure, pleasure that seeped through her veins with an impossible heat, pleasure that made her hands crawl up his back and come to rest on hard muscled shoulders.

His tongue moistened her lips in much the same way she wanted to do earlier. Then he traced a finger across them, an incredible erotic finger, which he put first into his own mouth and then into hers.

And then Robin's tongue began to explore her mouth, finding its way slowly and erotically inside, tasting all of the moist corners, tongue touching tongue, heartbeats matching heartbeats.

Regina heard a cry of pleasure and wondered where it had come from, before she realized that she had made the noise, that she was uttering sounds of satisfaction, that she was urging herself closer to this devastatingly sensual man who was getting close to her in more ways than one.

Desire bled through her veins. She wanted more of what Robin had to offer, much more. When he lifted his mouth she instinctively shot her hands to his head, threading fingers through his wet hair, pulling him back down.

"Regina?" He resisted at the last moment, just a fraction of a second before his mouth met hers again. "We have company."

Regina opened her eyes and saw that they were not alone anymore, only this time, the others seemed to realize who Robin was, who she was and they quickly made their way out of the water, and after collecting their things, started back to Robin's jeep.

Once back at the village, Robin walked her back to the apartment. "I have a wonderful time with you, Regina. I hope to do it more."

"Well, maybe if you win your next match," Regina said coyly.

"As if I need any more motivation to win," Robin said.

"Robin," Regina muttered his name as he lowered his head and claimed her lips once more under his. She swayed against him, as he continued to kiss her. She didn't know this man that well, but yet he seemed so familiar.

He ended the kiss too quickly for her tastes, "When can I see you again?"

"I'm going to David's race tonight," Regina answered.

"I'll see you there then," Robin said as he walked away from her slowly.

"Good luck, getting in," Regina called out to him.

He turned around to face her and said, "I'll do my best to...get in." He winked at her as he headed back to his own apartment.

Regina touched her lips with her fingertips and felt how swollen they were, swollen because of Robin's kiss.

Tonight's race should be interesting in a few more ways, she thought as she smiled as she headed inside the apartment.

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice yelled at her.

* * *

Soooo any guesses on who is with Regina now?


End file.
